Dork or not
by twinkstar
Summary: Sakura is a dork in school. Tomoyo is the pretty girl who hangs out with 'the dork'. Eriol and Syaoran are the rich brats who tease 'the dork'. What happenes when Sakura gets a makeover and will she be able to change Syaoran?
1. The meeting

Chapter 1 

Hi! Um... this is my second time writing a story on S+S so hope you enjoy! I know the chapters are short but I will try to write a lot of chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS so don't sue me!!!!!!!!

Summery 

Sakura and Syaoran met on a train and form then on, Sakura has been "stalking" Syaoran. They fell in love but Sakura was hiding something. Anyway, the characters are 18 years old. 

" Next stop Tian Ho" 

_The aura! I feel a green aura!_

Sakura looked around the train trying to see where the aura was coming from. She then notice a man about her age looking at her.

The aura comes from him! Wait a minute…he look so much like him! 

Before she could even finish thinking, the man left the train at Tian Ho.

Could he be a cardcaptor too? But I may be wrong. Interesting… 

From then on, Sakura would made it a point to look for the mysterious man every time she took the train back to her apartment. When she spots him, she would just look at him for a long time. Sakura had wanted to trail him to his house but she felt like a stalker so she abandoned that idea. 

One day however, she did not see the man on the train.

Suddenly, she felt her bag being snatched away. She turned around and saw a middle age man running out of the train at Tian Ho with her bag. She ran after him and was very tempted to use the clow cards but she decided not to. She continued to shout for help when suddenly a man jumped out in front of the thief and punch him in the stomach. The man tripped the thief and took her bag. The thief ran away and the man wanted to run after the thief but Saku ra stopped him.

" Stop! You don't have to chase him! I got my bag back! Thank you!"

The man looked at her and Sakura almost fainted. It was the mysterious man! 

" Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" The man asked. Sakura could only managed to shake her head. 

" Okay then, if you are okay I should get going…" after saying that, he walked away with a lot of thoughts in his mind.

When Sakura regained her composure, she noticed a hand phone on the ground which probably belonged to the mysterious man. She picked it up and cheekily went to see the phone book.

_Ruby, Eriol and Meiling… he doesn't have much friends I can see._

"Hey Sakura! What took you so long? Did you see your mysterious man?" Tomoyo asked when Sakura return to her apartment.

"You would never guess." Sakura said then, told Tomoyo what had happened that day.

" Ohmygosh! Really? You two are so fated to meet." Tomoyo said excitedly. 

" Anyway, tomorrow I have to go for my lecture so I would not be able to walk home with you."

" Oh, okay…sigh, I sure miss mum and dad in Japan!" Sakura said.

" How about your brother" Tomoyo asked curious.

" Let me ask you. Would you miss a brother who calls you kaijou and irritates you everyday? That's the one good thing about being here in Hong Kong. No brother to terrorize you."

" Syaoran, tell me again why I am substituting for a university drama teacher?" Eriol asked. 

"Because you are such a dramatist and because you know the drama teacher well?!" Syaoran said with a 'duh' look.

"Fine!...Why am I doing this anyway? I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed!"

Eriol entered the University and instead of walking into the drama class, he walked into the fashion designing class. 

"Good morning class. Hahaha I always wanted to say that. Okay I am your substitute teacher because your teacher is sick." 

All the girls in the hall started giggling as Eriol was handsome with all his blue hair and his attractive face. The only girl not laughing was Tomoyo.

Oh bother…can that teacher stop talking about himself and teach us something useful on fashion designing?! 

" Okay enough about myself. I better start the lesson." With that, he started writing the word 'drama' on the board. The class started to laugh but no one dared to tell him except for Tomoyo. 

" Excuse me Sir, I think you have walked into the  wrong lecture hall. This is the Fashion Designing lecture hall not the Drama lecture hall."

Eriol blushed but kept his cool.

" Of course I knew! I was just testing your reactions. Quick reactions girl, good." 

Eriol then started crapping stuff on fashion designing and surprisingly survived the whole lecture. As the students were exiting the lecture hall, Eriol called Tomoyo.

" Girl! What is your name?"

"My name is Tomoyo and if you want an apology from me than forget it." Tomoyo said as she walked out. 

Ooo… Tomoyo…girl with an attitude… I like… 

"Hey Tomoyo! Meet Meiling my friend from University." Sakura said as Tomoyo entered the apartment. Meiling was Ssakura's friend whom she met earlier that day during their archeologist course. They hit off really well so Sakura brought Meiling home to chat.

" Hi Meiling. I am Tomoyo, Sakura's roommate."

The three girls started to chat for a long time about school and boys. Finally when Meiling had to leave, Meiling invited them to her house the next day.

After their course were over, Tomoyo met Sakura and Meiling. Meiling brought them up to her apartment. They rang the doorbell and Meiling's cousin opened the door. Sakura almost fainted. It was the mysterious man!

"Hey! It's you!" Sakura said.

"Oh! You are that girl from the train station." The man said.

" Ahh I see you two have met. He is Syaoran and she is Sakura." Meiling said.

They went into Meiling's room and chatted for a long time, this time it was about teachers. They would only stop occasionally when Syaoran come to borrow some books, a lot of books in fact as he kept going in and out of the room.

" He usually just borrow a few books only. He sure reads fast today." Meiling commented.

 ~~~~

Ok I know it is very short but please review! Tell me about it. Thanks.


	2. Knowing you

Chapter 2 

I do not own CCS so again, DO NOT SUE ME!!!!! I am crazy I tell you. Mentally unstable… ok this is Chap two. I know I know the first few chapters are not so interesting but read on. The nice chapters are coming up.( actually this chapter is not bad.. ; ) )

***

It was way past midnight but Sakura could not sleep. She could not stop thinking about her parents in Japan. She felt homesick. Sakura got up, changed and went to the library. Because it was a 24 hour library, Sakura love it. She loved the atmosphere and the quietness. She loved the feeling of her fingers scheming through the book on the shelf. Soon, her fingers met another as she spotted an interesting book. She looked up to find Syaoran. 

"You again!?" Sakura said.

" You sound disappointed which you're not right?" Syaoran replied.

"No, no don't get me wrong. I seldom see my friends here at this hour. I am glad actually. I was feeling quite lonely. The librarian looks so cold, I cannot talk to her."

" Do you want this book?" Syaoran asked because he noticed their fingers were still on the book. 

" Uh never mind you can have it." Sakura said and took out another book.

They then sat down on the benches and started reading their book and talking. 

" So, what school are you in? I am in the University of Hong Kong." Sakura asked.

" Same here! How come I have never seen you?"

" Maybe it is because I am in grade 3 and you are in grade 4 you do not look look like a grade 3." 

" Hahahaha I did not know there was a specific face if you are in grade 3."Syaoran said.

They talked for a long time but the librarian kept interrupting them. Soon it was time for Sakura to go home. 

" I had better send you back. It is very dangerous for a girl to go home alone. Let alone a beautiful girl like you." Syaoran said feeling very surprise he actually dared to say that. 

They then started walking towards Sakura's apartment. Suddenly the silence broke with a strong gust of wind. The wind was very cold. It blew across a stream and the stream turned into ice. Sakura and Syaoran knew something was wrong as they both felt a card. Sakura turned her necklace into a staff and Syaoran drew his sword. They both looked at each other first with shocked but after recalling the strange aura in the train, they grinned. Sakura notice a fish-like object swimming under the frozen stream and chased after it. It was swimming very fast. Sakura could not run that fast on the slippery surface of the frozen stream thus she fell. 

The fish-like object suddenly turned back and charged at Sakura. 

" Sakura watched out!" Syaoran yelled. 

He then jumped forward and pushed Sakura out of danger just as the ice card broke the frozen surface and tried to bang her. Sakura then realized that the ice card was charging at her again. She had an idea. She stood at the center of the stream holding her staff tightly.

"Sakura! What are you doing?" Syaoran yelled.

 Just as the ice card was breaking the surface, Sakura called up the fire card. A blaze of fire surrounded the ice card. The ice card was trying to escape but the fire card was melting it. Sakura used this opportunity to turn ice into a card. After that, Sakura collapses into a heap. She was very tired. She kept the card and tried to get up but realizes she could not as she had sprained her knee. Syaoran rushed over to her.

" You could have been hurt! Wait a minute you already are hurt! Sigh, let me carry you home." Syaoran said and picked Sakura up from floor. 

Sakura held on to Syaoran and suddenly felt safe. A feeling she had never felt as soon as she had stepped onto the plane to Homg Kong four years ago. 

When they reached her house, Syaoran bandaged Sakura's leg and rubbed it with medical oil. 

" Feeling better?" Syaoran asked gently. Sakura nodded and lay back onto her bed. 

" Sorry I can't send you to the door." Sakura said as Syaoran got up.

"It's ok. Remember not to move it! And do not eat heaty things!" Syaoran said.

" Ok, ok mummy!" Sakura giggled. " And thank you.." 

***

" Hey Tomoyo!" Eriol called out.

"Good morning teacher." Tomoyo replied coldly.

" You do not need to be modest. You can call me Eriol, and I am not a teacher!"

" But you were our substitute teacher." Tomoyo asked a bit confused.

"Ah yes, but that was because I am smart. This year is my last year before I graduate. I am a stu-dent." Eriol replied. 

" Hello Eriol. Ah I see you have met Tomoyo." Syaoran said as he walked over. 

" You know Syaoran?!" Tomoyo asked Eriol wide-eyed. 

" Yes. In fact, I am his cousin!"  

Tomoyo was shocked. 

_How can this playboy whom I saw with a circle of girls around him just now, be related to a fun loving guy like Syaoran?!_

" Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura said limping. 

" Hi Sakura meet my cousin Eriol." Syaoran said when he saw Sakura.

" Hi!" …_This Eriol guy has a strong aura of Clow Reed. In fact his aura is stronger than any of us. _

" Syaoran was right! You are very pretty!" Eriol commented.

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. _Playboy…_

" Umm may I ask you Eriol, how are you related to Clow Reed?" Sakura asked daringly. 

Eriol wanted to open his mouth but he closed it and looked at Tomoyo.

" Don't worry I know all about it." Tomoyo said.

" Oh interesting…ok, I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed and you must be my Card mistress. Hello…" 

" STOP!!!!!" Tomoyo shouted. " Ok, let me get this straight. Syaoran knows Eriol who happens to be his cousin. And now he is the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Ok this day is beginning to be very weird." 

***

Ok how was that? Funny? Stupid? Bad? Tell me!!!!!!!!!! Ok my craziness has taken over me again…so please review. Next Chapter will have a lot of E+T. Very cute! So stay tuned. Now my lameness has taken over me. Sigh…


	3. I AM NOT A PLAYBOY!

Chapter 3 

Hello…and here is chapter 3. As usual, ccs does not belong to me and this chapter is going to be quite short too. It is all about E+T so E+T fans would surely enjoy it. This is the cutest chapter. **Recommended to read and review! **Bwahahahahahaha…sorry.

***

That Saturday as usual, Eriol was at the elderly home visiting the old folks. Suddenly he saw a girl with blue hair walking pass. 

How can there be such a beautiful girl in the elderly home?!!

He ran in the direction of the girl, turned around the corner and…

"OUCH!!!!!!!" 

He crashed into someone. ( Yes! Its Tomoyo!)

" Eriol??!!!"  Tomoyo gasped.

" What are you doing here?!"

" Why can't I be here?" Eriol said feeling disappointed and rubbing his head.

" I really cannot imagine someone like you to come here to visit the elderly!" Tomoyo explained.

" Do you have such a bad impression of me?" Eriol coughed dejectedly.

" Opps…sorry I did not mean to hurt your feelings…" Tomoyo stammered.

_Oh great look what you did Tomoyo! You hurt his feelings! He looks so sad. _

" Its ok. You don't know me well yet." Eriol managed to say.

" I guess you must be quite good then…" Tomoyo said with one of her warm smile.

***

Sheesh…why must Syaoran always ask me to throw the rubbish? I  AM THE REINCARNATION OF CLOW REED!!!!! Stupid descendent…Ouch!!

" Sorry big brother!" shouted the small children.

Eriol was hit by their little ball. He picked it up and walked towards them. He squatted down to return them their ball because they were really short and tiny. 

" Why is your hair blue?" One kid said as he tugged at Eriols hair.

Eriol bared with the pain. 

" Because I am a freak of nature." He exclaimed. 

" Then why is that big sister's hair blue too?" The kid asked again while letting go of Eriol's hair and pointing to a girl looking at them.

Eriol turned to look at where the kid was pointing. 

"Tomoyo?!"

"huh?" the children all said.

" Oh...um…because she is a freak of nature too...haha" Eriol replied.

Tomoyo walked towards them. 

"Hello!"

" Hello freak of nature!" the children chorused. 

"What!!??" Tomoyo shouted and looked at Eriol.

Eriol laughed guiltily and ran away with Tomoyo chasing after him. 

"STOP RIGHT THERE ERIOL!!!!!"

Tomoyo chased Eriol to the river. 

" Stop! I am getting tired!" She shouted.

Eriol stopped and walked towards her. He was breathing heavily too.

" What were you doing with the children anyway?" She asked and at the same time gasping for air.

" I was playing with them." Eriol replied. 

" Ahh…now you know. Other then my handsome side, I have a sensitive side too."

" Oh shut up…" Tomoyo said.

They sat down on the bench and started talking. 

" So… I guess you are not a bad person after all." Tomoyo added.

" Of cause. You know a lot of people think I am a playboy." 

" I thought so too." Tomoyo said laughing.

"Hahaha… you know what… I have never had a girlfriend before."

" Really??!! But you are so…" 

" So what?" Eriol interrupted. 

"Um…nothing. Hey, I better go now. Sakura's still waiting for her dinner." 

"okay…bye!"

***

" Eriol stop complaining and dump the rubbish quickly!" Syaoran shouted and slam the door at Eriol's face.

I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed and here I am throwing rubbish because my descendent asked me too. See what happens when I treat him nicely? HE SHALL PAY!!!!!

Eriol went down, pass the playground and dumped the rubbish. As he was about to go up, he notice a girl feeding the stray kittens.

Tomoyo?!

His heart beat faster and faster as he inched closer and closer to her. He watched her secretly as she stroked the kittens and talked to them.

" I envy you, kittens. You don't have to worry about things like homework, competitions and…love." Tomoyo whispered.

As soon as Eriol heard the word 'love', his heart really popped out.

" You know there was this guy who really irritate me a lot last time. But now, I don't know why… but I feel something for him. Every time I see him, my heart beat faster. I love that feeling. But I am confused. Is it me…or am I falling for him?" Tomoyo added and walked away.

Tomoyo already love somebody…

Eriol stood rooted to the ground, suddenly feeling dejected and lonely.

"Hiiiiiii….Eriol!" Suppi shouted.

" Where were you?!" Eriol shouted back as he snapped back into reality.

" I disguised myself as a cat and went to eat the food that kind lady was giving….I WAS HUNGRY!!!!"  Suppi exclaimed.

" You know…that girl was about your age and she is very pretty. Want to meet her?" 

" I know her Suppi…but I have no chance…she loves someone else." Eriol replied.

~ ~ ~

Ok I finished! I know it is very short. But don't you find it very cute!!!! Kawaii!!!! 

Anyway, yes, yes Eriol is very stupid. He does not know that Tomoyo loves him. I mean it is so obvious! I know…I am evil… bwahahahahahaha 

*Mops of people suddenly appear out of nowhere and starts chasing me with knifes*

OK but please review and let me know what you think!!!


	4. Thinking of you

Chapter 4

-

hey people!! I am back!! Long time since I updated.. promise its going to be better than before..happy reading!! And this is going to be short..this chapter is just to tell you what happen during before the exams..

Well..its been a really long time since Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, And Eriol met because their exams were nearing and they practically just locked themselves in their rooms to study..hmm..wonder what happened in their rooms..who were they thinking about?..xp

Sakura's room

_Syoaran.._

_Why am I always thinking about him!! I cant do this.. exams are coming!! I must cancentrate...but he looked so much like he actually be him? If he really was him..will he remember me?..._

"Sakura!!!!!"

"w-what?!"

"Sakura!! You are day dreaming again!! Hmm..must be about that brat.."

"hey!! Syaoran is not a brat Kero!! Just don't disturb me and stay in your drawer ok!"

_sigh..Syaoran..._

__Syaoran's room

_I can't seem to concentrate..why is Sakura always in my mind!! I just can't get her out!!! Its kind of strange actually.. how can someone look so much like her.. that green eyes and that beautiful brown hair.. could it really be her.._

flashback to when Syaoran was in kindergarten..

"Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

"my mommy don't love me anymore..she does not want me anymore!!"

"Why? You look like a good little boy to me..now smile and wait on.. I am sure she will come to pick you up! Have faith in your mother... my father often come late to pick me up sometimes too so don't worry.."

Then she smiled..that smile has always been in my head..never failing to make my day..

"My father always kisses me when I am feeling sad.. do you want one?"

"h-huh?"

Before Syaoran could reply.. her lips was on his cheeks. His face turned a brillient red and he could feel his body temperature rising rapidly.. his heart felt like it was going to melt..

"There. Don't you feel better?"

And there was that smile again..that wonderful smile.

"My cheery blossom are you ready? Daddy is here to pick you up!!"

The girl turn her head and back again.

"My dad is here..your mother should be coming any moment now. Bye!"

"Wait! Whats your name?"

"haha..my dad calls me his cherry blossom..what about you?"

"my mother calls me little wolf.."

"okay..bye little wolf!!"

and she was gone..never to be seen again.. Syaoran has never seen her after that..( that's because she went to japan! Sakura's father was posted there until she was 16. That's when they came back to study in the university of Hong Kong. )

_someday I am going to marry her.._

"Little wolf! Sorry!! Mommy was caught in the traffic jam! Were you scared?"

"No.. my angel was there to comfort me.."

-end flashback.

_Wait..cherry blossom..sakura..they are the same!! _

Tomoyo's room

"ahhhh!! I can't seem to draw the model correctly!!"

Tomoyo looked at her drawings again..why was it that all her models look like Eriol? Why..

"Tomoyo.. don't be stupid.. Eriol would never fall for you so don't think about him anymore. Don't. Okay. Carry on drawing."

Eriol's room

"lalalalala..."

_Sigh.. those stupid people.. studying when all the subjects are so easy.. _

_I don't even need to study and I can understand everything.._

_but then again.. _

_they are not as smart as me.. _

_so yah.._

_they should study.. _

_plus I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed so no fear..haha.._

_Tomoyo..._

_WHO IS YOUR DAMN STUPID LOVER!!!!_

**SNEEZE**

_sheesh....its cold in here.._


	5. The Plan

Chapter 5

Hey.. okay. Finally updating. Kind of busy especially because I am writing another fanfic 'Dork or not' please go read! If you like this story.. you should like that one too. Heex.

---

It was the last day of the exams and everybody could finally unlock their doors and have fun. Just hope Syaoran still remembers his childhood love after all those studying!

---

"Hey Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as he ran towards her

Sakura turned around and smiled. It has been a long time since she saw Syaoran and seeing him now made her feel so happy.

"Hey." Sakura replied trying to contain her happiness.

"Um.. can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Well.. I was wondering if you remembered something that happened long ago... when.."

"SYAORAN!!" A girl shouted as she sprinted towards Syaoran and jumped on him. "Miss me?"

"SAORI! What are you doing here!!?" Syaoran gasped.

"My father moved his business here and so, here I am!" then she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

Syaoran was too shock to say anything. Sakura took a step back and felt a wave of sadness crashing down upon her.

"Who is she Syaoran?" Saori asked pointing towards Sakura. Syaoran jerked up.

"Huh.. oh. She is Salura and sakura, this is my ex- girlfriend Saori."

"h-hi.." Sakura managed to reply.

"Come on Syaoran! Lets go out! Its been a long time since I went out with you and I bet you have a lot to tell me! I know I have! Lets go!" Saori said and dragged an unwilling Syaoran away leaving a tearing Sakura in the hallway.

---

Eriol stood outside the fashion designing lecture hall and smiled. He recalled how he had walked into the wrong lecture hall and met Tomoyo. It was destiny.

"Eriol! What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked as she exited from the lecture hall.

Tomoyo swore she had seen Eriol jumped a feet high.

_What was she doing here!? I thought there wasn't any lectures today!!_

Eriol kept his cool.

"I was just passing by."

Tomoyo looked at Eriol not believing even one word. But she did not say it though.

"Eriol, we have a problem."

Eriol looked at Tomoyo confused. What was she talking about?

"My friend told me she saw Syaoran being dragged out of school by a girl."

Eriol snorted and put his hands to his hips.

"Pssh.. That must be Sakura then! Whats there to be worried about?! Unless..." Eriol said and looked suspiciously at Tomoyo and pointed a finger at her.

"YOU LIKE SYAORAN!!!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

_You idiot! I like YOU!_

"No.. I do not like Syaoran. And that girl was not Sakura. It was his ex- girlfriend Saori. She was just enrolled in this school because her father moved his business here. Her father is supposed to be a tycoon of some sort."

"Never underestimate the power of girl gossip." Eriol said nodding his head and feeling relieved that Tomoyo was not in love with Syaoran.

Tomoyo folded her arms and stared at Eriol.

"So you know what to do?"

"Of cause! I'm not letting any girl other than Sakura date my cute little descendent! Leave it to me!" He shouted.

"Actually... I was thinking... of helping you... you know.. leave it to US.."

"Oh.. okay.. Whatever." ( Eriol is such a stupid guy!)

--- The next day...

"Syaoran darling!" Soari shouted from across the class room.

"Lets go to my house after school today! I want to show you something.." Saori said and winked at Syaoran.

A sweat drop appeared on his head. He was desperate.

"Ohh.. I'm sorry Saori. Syaoran promised to go skateboarding with me today. Sorry.." Eriol said trying to make a pitiful face.

"I did?" Syaoran said confused. After realising that could save him from Saori, "Oh yes. I did. Sorry Saori. I Guess I just can't make it today."

Saori stared at Eriol who stared back her then left angrily.

"Phew.. thanks Eriol. Luckily you made up that whole skate boarding thing or else I would have to get stuck with her the whole day again." Syaoran said.

"I did not made that up. You are going skate boarding with me. Meet me at Park mall carpark. "

Eriol said and left smiling evilly.

---After school...

"Sakura!"

"Hi Tomoyo.." Sakura replied. Why does she feel so down?

"You looked kinda stress. Are you okay?"

"To tell you the truth, no. I have been feeling like this since yesterday."

"There's nothing like a little shopping to brighten up your day! What do you say? Park mall plaza?"

"Well... okay. Anything that will make me feel better."

"Great! Meet me at the carpark, Bye!"

Sakura... Sakura get ready for the time of your life... 

---

Sigh... I knew Tomoyo was going to be late.. Brr.. its cold and deserted here.. don't be afraid Sakura... 

Sakura was having second thoughts of going shopping with Tomoyo as she stood in the middle of the deserted carpark.

"Hey Eriol... Gah!" Tomoyo gasped as Eriol turned around.

"Why are you dressed in black and what's with that handkerchief around your face?!"

"Tomoyo, have you forgotten our plan? We are posing as thieves! Of cause we have to wear like one! Now go change before Syaoran arrives!"

Tomoyo took the clothes from his hands and went to change. When she got back, She looked a little pale.

"I'm not sure about this... I'm getting a little nervous.."

"Don't worry... I'll be there. I'm a very good actor!" Eriol boasted.

They both hid behind a pillar and spyed Sakura.

"Now!!" Eriol shouted and both of them took out their toy knives and charged at Sakura.

Sakura tried to run but Eriol put his knife around her neck and covered her mouth with his hands so she could not scream.

Tomoyo instructed Sakura to give all her money to her. Not very successfully though..

"Um.... Can you please give me all your money? I would really appreciate it."

Eriol smacked his face. Sakura looked amused.

"Um...what she wanted to say was... GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!!"

This time, Eriol scared Sakura and so she surrendered all her money to them. Then, Syaoran appeared with his skateboard.

Nice timing... 

Eriol thought. Seeing Sakura held at knife point by some idiots wearing Mickey Mouse handkerchief around their faces, Syaoran naturally ran to the rescue.

Yes.. everything is going as planned... 

But as Syaoran got closer, he slipped on a puddle of water and fell.

Pathetic.. I do not know him... 

"Here.. let me help you. Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran as she helped him up. This time Eriol was exasperated. He knocked his head against the pillar a few times then walked over to Syaoran.

"Um.. what she wanted to do was this!"

Eriol said as he pushed Syaoran to the floor again.

Eriol then grabbed Tomoyo's hands and started running away. They threw the money back to Sakura who was feeling kind of confused. Syaoran wanted to run after them but Sakura stopped him.

"Its okay... they have returned my money."

Syaoran rushed to her.

"Are you alright? Did those bastards hurt you?"

"No.... I'm fine.. thank you for saving me. Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh. Eriol was suppose to meet me here."

"What a coincidence! Tomoyo was suppose to meet me here too!"

They both looked at each other and thought of the possibility.

"Nah."

"Nah."

They both chorused.

"So... have you eaten?" Syaoran asked Sakura after a moment of awkward silence.

"Nope." Sakura answered hopefully.

"Wanna have lunch together?"

"Okay." She replied immediately.

---

"Phew that was close. What were you thinking helping Syaoran up?!" Eriol shouted at Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry.. I guess I was just too nervous and mess up everything.. I really did not know how to act like a thief! I'm not even one!" Tomoyo replied swallowing her tears.

Eriol saw her tears and calmed down.

"Forget it. Our plan worked anyway. Let me walk you home."

They started to walk out of the carpark and that was when Tomoyo realised Eriol was still holding her hands. She was not going to tell him though.

Eriol was not an idiot , he knew he was still holding Tomoyo's hands. He was pretending not to know and enjoying himself.

Tomoyo realised how protected she felt with Eriol's large hands holding hers. She had not loved the wrong man... but when will Eriol ever find out...


	6. mistaken identity

Chapter 6 

Ohmigosh… I have not updated for sooo long. Hope those people who read this story will continue..haha… this story is full of et moments.

I don't own ccs so there.

" Um… Eriol, you are still holding my hand." Tomoyo mumbled.

She thought if she did not tell Eriol, it would be rather obvious that she is enjoying his company.

Eriol frowned and folded his hands.

" I'm sorry. I should not have done that. I won't want your boyfriend beating me up just because I held your hand for a little while!"

_You don't have to rub it in that you already have a boyfriend right?!_

Tomoyo tilted her head in confusion.

" What boyfriend Eriol? I don't have any."

_Oh…now she wants to two-time me._

" Stop acting Tomoyo. I know you have a boyfriend. Now tell me who is it!! …. Is it Hitori?? Arashi??? Syaoran????!!!"

Eriol shouted as he shook Tomoyo.

Tomoyo pushed his hands off and held Eriols shoulders.

" LOOK…. I don't have a boyfriend! Where the heck did you hear that from?!"

_I think…. I think… she means it._

Eriol lips slowly slanted into a smile.

" You… you really don't have a boyfriend?"

Tomoyo nodded as she tried to contain her happiness after knowing Eriol was angry because he thought she had a boyfriend.

Suddenly, a man with multiple piercing and tattoos blocked their way.

" So… have you silence the ole' man?"

Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged bemused glances.

" Um… do we know you?" Eriol asked trying to hide his laughter.

_This guy must have escape from the mental hospital. Now… where did I keep the mental hospital's number? Haha… I knew it would come in handy!_

" Aren't you the assassins my boss hired?!"

The guy shouted. His eyes grew wider and his stare sent shivers down both their spines.

Then it dawn on them. They were still in their criminal costume! The guy must have mistaken them for his assassins! So…. He IS a real criminal!

Eriol and Tomoyo tried to run away but the guy was fast enough to catch Tomoyo's hands.

" Eriol!!"

Eriol turned back and pounced on the man and punched his face. He released Tomoyo and shouted at her.

" RUN TOMOYO!!"

At that moment, he felt a hot sensation at his stomach followed by a searing pain. The man had slashed Eriol with a knife.

Tomoyo watched Eriol helplessly as he fell to his knees with blood flowing out of his deep wound.

The man then walked closer to Tomoyo. He had to silence her as well.

Eriol clutched his wound and summon his last amount of energy to jump onto the man and with all his might, knock the knife off.

Tomoyo took this opportunity to kick the guy's private part. He gasped in pain and his eyes watered as he fell to the ground. As if God had sent someone to help them, a policeman suddenly appeared and arrested the manjust in time. He even called an ambulance for Eriol.

Eriol fell to the ground in a puddle of blood as his sweat trickled down his face. Tomoyo kneeled down beside him and tears started to stream down her fair face.

" Oh Eriol… If only I had ran faster! Its all my fault! Please don't die! Don't leave me!"

Eriol reached out his hands and wiped away the tears from her face.

" Its…its okay. You…you…w- ere saying….that … that you don't… have a …boy-friend?"

Tomoyo nodded and held his face.

" Can… I be… yours?"

After that, he lost consciousness.

" ERIOL!!!"

" Why are'nt you eating your hamburger Syaoran-kun?"

Sakura said as they sat on a bench eating their lunch.

Syaoran could have said that he was too distracted by Sakura's green eyes but instead he said,

" Huh? Oh… um… I'm not that hungry."

Sakura nodded in understanding and continued munching on her hamburgers.

" Um…Sakura, I have something to ask you."

" Okay, what?"

" Did you attend kindergarten in…"

RRRRIIINNNGGGG….

" Its your phone Syaoran." Sakura pointed.

Syaoran picked up the phone, careful not to show Sakura his wallpaper – a picture they took when they first met.

" Oh…hello Tomoyo…… yes, I'm with Sakura…. What?…… are you sure?… Okay we will be right there."

Sakura was concerned as Syaoran's face has turned pale.

" What happened Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran turned to face Sakura.

" Eriol is in the hospital. He's been slashed."

Haha… okay I know its rather short. But do review! Thanks! Oh…and read my other fanfic, "Dork or not."


	7. Back again

Chapter 7

Hey. Okay.. finally updating again. Right… I have a feeling this fanfic is not getting much reviews so I might stop after this chapter… but if more reviews come in… I will try to end this story in another 2 chapters? Haha… I know I'm evil but I want to concentrate on writing " dork or not" and my new fanfic… shall not state the name yet… haha.. so yah.. enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me… it belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

" Tomoyo! What happened to Eriol??!!"

Sakura shouted at Tomoyo as she spotted her crying on a bench outside the operating theatre.

" Oh Sakura!! It was awful!" Tomoyo choked as she cried non- stop into Sakura's chest.

Syaoran patted her back and comforted her.

" Now, now… stop crying… Eriol will be fine. What happened anyway?" He comforted in a gentle whisper.

Tomoyo got out of Sakura's embrace and looked at Syaoran with her red swollen eyes. Clearly, she had not stopped crying since she got to the hospital.

" E-Eriol was slashed by a man as he mistook us for his assassins and… and… it was all my fault!!! I did not run fast enough! So Eriol turned back to rescue me and… and…got…"

Tomoyo buried her face into her hands and sob uncontrollably.

Sakura stared at Syaoran who gave a worried glance back. They both hugged Tomoyo in silence.

When the doctor finally pushed Eriol out of the operating theatre, all three of them rushed to him.

" Doctor! Is Eriol okay?! Will he be fine?!" Tomoyo shouted to him as she shook his shoulders.

" I have successfully stitched his wounds up and given him some blood transfer but because he has used up most of his energy, he will still be in a coma. Whether he wakes up or not really depends on him now…"

Saying that, he walked away.

Tomoyo collapses onto the ground and stared blankly at the tiles.

If Eriol does not wake up from his coma, she will hate herself all her life. She got up quickly and ran to Eriol's room. She knelt beside him and took his hand in hers. She softly caressed his hand and whispered into his ears.

" Eriol… I'm so sorry… this is all my fault. Please wake up… I can't afford to lose you… not after I realised that we both love each other dearly… please… wake up.. onegai…"

She then leaned forward and kissed hischeeks softly.

Syaoran and Sakura watched intently outside. Sakura began to sob and Syaoran put his hands around her head and pushed it so that she was leaning on him.

" It's okay… Eriol is strong. He is the reincarnation of Clow Reed remember?"

Sakura looked up at Syaoran.

" I have a bad feeling about this Syaoran… my mother is also in a coma right now… in Japan after she suffered from a stroke… I'm scared Eriol would be like my mother and not wake up too. Please tell me he will recover?"

Syaoran was a bit shock when she told him about her mother as she has never told anyone about her before. Syaoran soften his expression.

"He will recover." Syaoran whispered as he embraced Sakura tightly.

* * *

Tomoyo woke up to find herself sleeping on the sofa beside Eriol's bed.

She ran to his side and looked down hoping with all her heart that what happened yesterday was all a very bad dream.

But her wish was not meant to be…there lying on the bed was Eriol looking very pale.

She began to sob again. She hugged Eriol's lean body and cried into his chest.

" Eriol! Please wake up! I beg of you! I still have not given you an answer yet! I still have not said that I would be your girlfriend! Baka! Wake up!"

" Ow… that hurts Tomoyo…"

Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes… did….did she just heard someone talking? Did… did she just heard Eriol's voice?

She looked up and there they were… Eriol's misty blue eyes lookinginto hers. Tomoyo was too overwhelmed and too emotional to even speak.

" E-Eriol… am…am I dreaming?"

Eriol's hands reached out to her cheeks and pinched it real hard so that Tomoyo screamed a little.

" Ahh…"

" Pain?" Eriol asked softly.

Tomoyo nodded her head furiously and jumped onto Eriol hugging him real tight.

She leaned to his face and whispered into his ear.

" And… yes… I want to be your girlfriend."

Eriol smiled and hugged Tomoyo back. She lifted her head and did what Eriol did not expect her to do.

Tomoyo bent down and kissed Eriol tenderly on his lips. Eriol was taken back for a moment but regain his thought almost instantly and kissed her back passionately.

Syaoran and Sakura stopped at the doorway and gave each other a bemused and very shocked look. Tomoyo was on Eriol with their lips locked and tongues entwined. It was a very amusing scene.

" Guess Tomoyo doesn't want her congee anymore…" Syaoran said to Sakura and gave her a warm smile.

Sakura giggled in response and they walked quietly away.

* * *

One year later…

Ringgg…

" Hello? Hi Tomoyo! You and Eriol are getting married next month? Haha… I knew you two lovebirds were going to get married sooner or later! Haha… of cause I don't mind being your brides-maid! Okay… see you at the wedding! I will fly back to Hong Kong as soon as I finish arranging the funeral. Okay… bye!"

Sakura slid her phone back into her bag.

It has been a year since she left Hong Kong after she received a phone call from her father when she left the hospital with Syaoran that fateful day. He had told her, her mother had suffered from a stroke and died peacefully the other night. Sakura had rushed off to Japan and did not even have time to say goodbye to Syaoran.

She had not heard from him since then and inside her, there is a voice telling her that maybe… he had forgotten about her.

After the funeral, Sakura booked a ticket for a flight back to Hong Kong.

* * *

" Please take me to The Ministry of Marriage please." Sakura told the taxi driver as she got inside the taxi.

It was Eriol's and Tomoyo's engagement day. As she looked out of the window, she noticed a familiar building in front of them.

_It's my Kindergarten!_

Memories of Little Wolf rushed back into her head.

_Do you think it is possible that maybe, just maybe, Little wolf is there too?_

" Sorry, I changed my mind. Please stop at the next junction! Thanks you." She told the taxi driver.

She got out of the taxi and rolled her luggage bag behind her. She slowly walked into the familiar entrance and spotted the tree she saw Little Wolf 17 years ago.

Sakura squinted her eyes.

_Who is that under the tree?_

* * *

Haha.. okay… I am so evil to stop there… but I will seriously not update if I don't get more than 4 reviews for this chapter… It's not too much to ask for right? And so sorry to state that Sakura's mother is in a coma so late… it was kind of cliché and rush right? Haha… sorry! Don't kill me!xp… 


	8. Dork or not : chapter 24

Chapter 24

Edited: 22 July 05, Fanfiction deleted my story! They said i used wrong language, grammer and puncuation!Sigh, what's wrong with them. Where did i use wrong grammer and language?

GOMENE! I know this chapter is super late!(Jumps into the bushes to hide angry crowd of reviewers) It's just that school just started again and have a lot of things to do especially all those test… sigh. Anyway, hope you people have not given up on this story.. it's finishing soon. I think. Haha… hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the many reviews!

Cherri-star: Sorry, haven't been going online recently! Really busy with school work. School is sooo stressful. Sigh….

Maimaipao: Thanks for the review! And.. yeah, of cause ET is going to be together! Or else I think the story won't end nicely.

Kiso: Ha. Ha. … Okay… captivating? How flattering! Sorry, you must have waited long for this update. Sorry!

yukyungtang? I thought you stay in HK! Sorry! So… where are you now? Haha… some changes! Might go JAPAN instead! WHEEE… no offence, HK is nice too!

obitakuleht: (sweatdrops) Haha… I don't mind touya either. Whahaha… he hot. Maybe Syaoran is hotter. Haha.. jkjk too. Thanks for the review!

LadyAkina: What are they going to do? HahA… read and find out.

FlowerLover: You're one evil person.. haha, sorry for not updating! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Cheers!

Blossom of Death: Ahh… I see. Should I change my penname too? Ohmy… that was so random. Anyway, I love the last chapter's cliffy too! Ohmy… so ego. Haha… don mind me, was eating a donut. ( beams)

youkaigirl64: Thanks! Anyway, I hope your cat stop meowing by now. Haha.

Pinaygrrl: (sweatdrops) haha… I know, ss is a damn cute couple. Sigh… sweet innocence. I'm off track, where was I? Ohyeah, I actually wanted to trp SS in the mall but decided on ET instead… hope you like this chapter!

Sonia: (blushes).. aww.. thanks. but seriously, my fic is not that well written, its just full of fluff and a little humour. That's why you people like it right? Haha…my next fic will be different. WHAhahaa…

Catteninlove: Don't laugh your head off! Now I got a really bad mental image. Sigh, anyway, is my fic that funny? Its Eriol isn't it? HAHA… if you didn't realise, he suppose to be the one who is funny.

bludtherstEw0lf : Hmmm… evil genius… I like that. BWAHAHAHHAA…

shortygirl333: Thanks for the review! Read to find out what happens next!

flowermaidenglacia: YAY! Glad you like this fic! ENJOY!

CherryChik : Haha… I like the thought of other people using my fic as a… source of happiness? So cliché, but anyhow, thanks!

Asuki Tanrei: Your reviews always make me feel so flattered! Haha… study hard for your tests! Haha… I hate social studies too by the way… doing my hw now.. sheesh. Thanks for the review and just curious, why not make an account?

Monito: Its getting better by the chapter? Really? Haha… thanks for the encouragement! Hope this chapter is better than the last then… Oooo.. I feel the pressure.

animefan518: Sorry bout the cliffy! Haha.. you must have waited long. Gomene! Enjoy this chapter!

cherryxxblossom: Hehe. Don't you just like the idea of ss knocking their best friends unconscious? I still have giggles thinking about it. Thanks for the review!

I-rox: Haha.. I know! SS is pure evil. Wait. That makes me the evil one since I planned it. Haha… oh well. Thanks for reviewing!

legionofcarmel : YAY! Thanks for reviewing and liking my story? Haha… can I introduce you to a good fic? Jagged amber is the title. Nice story. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter too! Cheers!

kawaiiseeker987: Haha.. here's your update! Thanks for the review!

phoenix.tearx: Yeah, I know… ET was always the matchmakers so I decided to change it. More funny and… weird. Anyway, read to find out what happen! Haha.. interesting stuff I promise.

kindflam3xhaust3d: Hey! New reader! WHEE! HIIIIIIIIIIII! Thanks for reviewing and I agree with you.. they are quite pitiful being locked up like that eh? But that's all in the plan… ( rubs hand together) WHAHAHAHA…

kaito-souta: Haha.. no seriously, its okay! The name TORI is fine. Its actually quite common even! I don't want people named Tori to come sue me!

Midnight Inugirl: Haha.. I cant tell you now… you will just have to scroll down and read for yourself!

big fan! again: Hey! Sorry for the late update! Sch work and stuff, anyway, you are so evil! Haha… but I do agree, Tori sucks big time yeah? Kind of a stalker. Like Meiling. Hmm.. maybe I shld pair them up together! HAHA.

Crystal: Thanks for reviewing! Here's the update!

Anonymous: Thanks! You have to read to find out! Haha.. interesting things happened just to tell you. Haha.

kawaii-fan: YAY BACK! You reviewed! Haha… thanks!

Crystal: Ooo.. another crystal. How many are there? Haha… thanks for reviewing anyway! Cheers!

kenshinlover2002:LOL. I agree, their too violent eh? Haha.. hope you like this chapter!

Cat Claw: Glad you find it funny. Its always comforting to know people think your fic is humorous. YAY!

pUrple cRUsh: Here's your update! ENJOY!

CheriBeri: Sorry for the late update! Hope you like it!

Sirenic Griffin: Aww, thanks! Haha.. just curious and rather random… do you read Harry Potter?

Emerald Amber: ( sweatdrops) haha.. um, okay… thanks for the review! So flattering! Enjoy!

SailorCSH: Um.. because if they knock them out for no reason, its going to be rather weird right? So by taking their money, it would seem like they have been robbed. It's part of the plan… anyway, thanks for the review!

CuteCherryBlossom: Heh. Heh. Looks like you like the idea of them getting stuck in the mall together. Haha. Sorry for the very late update.

cherryblossomchick12: YAY! You like my story! Haha.. two thumbs up for YOU! Haha.. here's your late update. Hope you're not dead yet. Grins.

tsubasa of silver: I hope im this update is "sometime soon". Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Haha.

animelover2: Heres your update…

Adenna: Sweatdrops. Ohmy, sounds like you have a very scary sister. Haha… hope your computer is still fine because I know this update is super late. Thanks for reading my fic and I'll read yours later. Right after I finish typing this out. Haha. Help me say thanks to your sister too!

P.s I have an older sister and she scares me too. HAHA.

Blah: Sorry for the late update!

3musketteers: You're too polite. Haha. Glad you found it interesting. Here's your update!

YingYang-chan: Hey! New reader! Thanks for the review! Hope this update is not too late.

* * *

After calming down and accepting their terrible fate, Tomoyo and Eriol started walking around the empty mall, passing by deserted shops in total darkness.

Tomoyo started to feel fidgety. She had watched similar horror movies before. A group of teenagers get stranded in an old haunted building and slowly, one by one, the teenagers were murdered by a lunatic with a mechanical saw. Tomoyo could not take the tension any longer and grabbed Eriol's wrist.

" Eriol! I'm… scared."

Eriol looked down surprised. He always thought Tomoyo was very independent and strong. Guess he forgot the fact that she is still a girl, a girl who is still scared of the dark.

He held her shoulders. " It's alright," he whispered, " I won't let anything happen to you."

Tomoyo looked up to find Eriol smiling down at her, his smile assuring.

Then, it hit her. She heard that phrase before…

Tomoyo gasped.

_He's that boy!_

Tomoyo stared at Eriol wide-eyed.

" What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Tomoyo shook her head slowly.

" No… I'm fine."

They continued to search the mall for any signs of life, preferably a security guard with the keys out of the mall. However, Tomoyo found herself wishing the morning would never come. For what reson, she did not know why.

" Hey… why are you in a daze?"

Eriol asked Tomoyo as they passed by more derserted shops.

Tomoyo blushed a little and shook her head again.

" Nothing…"

Eriol raised an eyebrow and then looked away. He spotted something.

" Oh… My… God."

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol worriedly.

" What's the matter?"

Eriol pointed to the entrance of the ice skating ring and smiled.

Tomoyo squinted her eyes and stared closely at the glass doors… the doors… were unlock. She then turned her head slowly back to Eriol, afraid what he was going to do next.

" Oh no you don't.."

Eriol nodded and smiled evily back.

" Oh yes! COME ON!"

He took her hand and started dragging her pass the glass doors.

" Eriol! I can't skate!"

Eriol turned back and flashed his stunning smile at her.

" I'll teach you!"

In a split second, Tomoyo found herself standing not on solid ground but on solid ice. She began to feel frantic. The lights were off and so she could not see very well. Where was Eriol?

Suddenly, she felt something took her hands.

" GAH!"

" Tomoyo! Relax! It's me Eriol!"

Tomoyo caught her breath and once she regained her composure, she punched Eriol in the stomach.

" Ouch!"

" Don't you scare me like that!"

Suddenly. There was silence.

" Eriol?… Eriol?"

Tomoyo panicked. Had she punched him too hard and now he is lying unconscious somewhere on the ice? She stretched out her hands trying to feel his body.

" Eriol!"

She felt something grabbed her ankle and pulled her down onto the cold hard ice.

" OWW!"

" We're even!"

Tomoyo heard Eriol shouting beside her.

She rolled to her left and got on top of Eriol's chest.

" What the.."

Tomoyo started hitting his chest with her fist.

" HOW! DARE! YOU!"

" Ow ow ow ow! Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!"

Eriol finally managed to caught her flying fists.

" HA!"

He shouted triumphantly. It was only then did they realise how close they were to each other. Tomoyo gulped and felt her face glow red as she drowned herself in Eriol's mesmerising blue eyes.

_Look away Tomoyo! Those eyes are deadly!_

But she could not. Eriol's eyes seemed to have some invisible magnetic force. Then, she noticed that Eriol was smiling to himself.

" Why are you smiling?"

Tomoyo asked curious, her fists still in his hands.

" Realise we're always in this position?"

Tomoyo felt her face flush up. She looked away and pulled her hands away.

" Yes. And I don't think it's appropriate because it looks…wrong."

With that, she put her hands on the ice and pushed herself up. However, while she was doing that, Eriol also got up and a little too quickly because he ended up kissing Tomoyo awkwardly on the cheeks.

Their eyes widen with embarrassment as they stumbled away from each other.

" Go-gomene…"

Eriol mumbled as streaks of red appeared across his cheeks.

Tomoyo smiled awkwardly back.

" Ne. It's okay."

Tomoyo suddenly felt very cold as her shirt felt damp from the ice. It stuck to her body and made her shiver.

Eriol noticed that and being the gentleman that he was, he took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

Tomoyo stared up at him, thankful.

" Arigato Eriol-kun."

Eriol blushed and shook his head. He sat down on the ice and rubbed his hands together.

Tomoyo stared at him and giggled.

" You know, if you rub hard enough, you might start a fire!"

Eriol stared back and pouted.

" This is what I get for giving you my warm jacket."

Tomoyo giggled and held up one side of Eriol's jacket.

" Come here. Your jacket is big enough for the two of us."

Eriol looked at her, as if he thought she was joking.

" What? I won't eat you!"

Eriol stared hesitantly back. Then slowly he crawled on the ice and settled next to her.

Tomoyo smiled happily back at him.

" See, that wasn't so hard!"

Eriol stared back at her. _Why is she so sarcastic…how weird._

" Tomoyo… if you're cold, we can get out of here."

Tomoyo looked back at Eriol sadly.

" No… I want to stay here." _With you…_

Eriol shrugged and continued rubbing his hands. Hey, _maybe.. I CAN start a fire._

Tomoyo watched amusingly beside him. _I think I'm falling for an idiot._

Suddenly, Eriol stopped rubbing his hands and glanced at his watch. He then turned to Tomoyo and smiled.

" Put your hands into my pocket."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

" What?"

" Put your hands into my left pocket!"

Tomoyo slowly reached inside his pocket and felt something hard. It felt like a box.

She grabbed it and took it out of the pocket.

" A box?"

She said and turned to Eriol, still clueless about what was going on.

" Open it."

Tomoyo nodded and opened it. As soon as she opened the silver box, she gasped.

" Happy birthday Tomoyo."

She stared at Eriol surprised and shocked.

" Eriol! When did you…"

She stared at the necklace. It was the one that she saw in the shop earlier that day. The sapphire necklace.

" Eriol… but you said you did not have anymore money!"

Eriol smiled and rubbed his neck.

" Yeah. I spent every single cent I had on it."

Tomoyo felt like she was choking. Her breath seemed to be caught in her throat.

" Eriol…"

She stared at the necklace and then at Eriol.

" Thank you."

With that, she jumped up and hugged him around the neck.

Although Eriol liked the feeling of getting hugged by Tomoyo, he really could not breathe.

" Tomoyo… cannot…breathe."

Tomoyo quickly let go of a gasping Eriol and her hands flew to cover her mouth.

" Gomenasai!"

Eriol shook his head and smiled. He then pointed to the necklace.

" Like it?"

Tomoyo took the necklace and hooked it around her neck. She looked up and beamed at Eriol sweetly.

" UN! It's lovely!"

Eriol was taken back for a while.

_She looks… like an angel._

Then… his eyes widen, his head filled with thoughts.

_Tomoyo… those eyes… that smile… could she be…_

" Tomoyo… have we… met before?"

* * *

HAHA. I like cliffies. YAY! If there are at least 30 reviews by Sunday, I will update quickly! So you will know what exactly happen! I'm so evil. Anyway, because I'm afraid if I don't update by then, I won't have any time to update any time later. HAHA. Oh well, hope you liked this chapter. I know it's a little short but I just needed to remind you that I have not stopped writing.

-twinkstar


End file.
